Five Days Before Christmas
by Blue Liquorice and Bookworm
Summary: Since Henry and Kate have been in Australia abnormal hunting, when their finally done, there's one thing left in Melbourne that Henry wants to show Kate before they leave for Old City. Read inside for more! :


**Five Days Before Christmas:**

**Blurb: Since Henry and Kate have been in Australia abnormal hunting, when their finally done, there's one thing left in Melbourne that Henry wants to show Kate before they leave for Old City. Read inside for more! :)**

**As always, I don't own Sanctuary, but this will just have to do…**

**Also, this was supposed to be the first of a four part (separate chapter) story (Going in the order of Fate, Wish, Either Teslen or Delen (Probably Teslen as I probably wouldn't be able to write a Delen to save my life!) and then a Team fic as the last chapter. Well, as you can probably see… Christmas came a little too quickly for me to write any more then the first. **

**BUT!**

**If get enough reviews asking for the extra three chapters, and that it doesn't matter if they've been put up AFTER Christmas, I may consider writing and sticking them up... **

**There are also a few brief mentions of Characters from my Old City/Oz series (which will be coming soon!), but nothing too big that should raise any eyebrows. Although if you do have questions, feel free to ask! Also, when it comes to the Windows, Google "Myer Christmas Windows" and click on the store's website. That should help if your curious about it.**

**Please review! Even if only to leave a smiley face! :)**

**Oh, and also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! For tomorrow... :)**

…

"Haannnnk" Kate whined as they walked down Bourke Street, trudging around with her umbrella and thick navy trench coat that Mandy had lent her. Apparently Melbourne was experiencing the wettest and coldest summer in over 10 years, which was saying something since in some states in Australia, the summer season was like dragging yourself through the Sahara at times.

Although, according to Bobby, in Melbourne you generally got about four seasons in one day.

"Kaatte" Henry replied, his voice sounding very similar to Kate's whine. She glared at him and his smile widened as the continued to walk by stores.

"What are we doing?" She asked. They walked by a store and she paused for a second to look at it's contents. The bright maxi dresses and other summer clothing in the window made one of Kate's eyebrows rise.

Australia was supposed to be hot. Not as cold as Biggie's Mother-of-all-freezers freezer back at the Old City Sanctuary.

"Come on, We don't need to leave for the plane until the morning. Plus, there's something I want to see before we have to leave Melbourne." He said calmly, gently grabbing her hand and hurrying her across the incredibly large street before another tram came by. She huffed as they began to slow down in front of a gigantic department store.

"Myer" she said, reading the big white letters and crinkling her nose. She was never one for prissy department stores, where you were fired if you wore the wrong shoes or make-up on the spot. She turned to look down the street where the store lined. Facing it were six huge windows containing things she couldn't see from that distance, as well as several groups of people.

"Well come on! They could shut off at any moment now. We're late!" Henry said, slightly tightening his grip on her hand and pulling her away from the department store's entrance, dragging her to the first window.

The scene was a still ballroom, with waiters looking as if they were running around and women in big dresses that reminded Kate of the ones worn in Magnus's "Time". An amazingly decorated tree was in the centre of the ballroom and at its base stood a group of people talking to one-another with champagne glasses in their hands, admiring the Tree. Towards the back of the window were two staircases that joined to make a huge stairway leading down to the ballroom floor. Dozens of little people looked as if they were walking down the staircase and joining those waltzing and gliding along the ballroom. In the left hand corner was a Champagne waiter standing next to the food, where if you looked close enough, you could see a few tiny mice nibbling through the food. Also in the left corner was Father Christmas.

"What is this?"

Henry turned and smiled, it was at that moment she realised that he hadn't yet let go of her hand, and somehow… she didn't quite mind.

"The Myer Christmas Windows, every year they have a new theme. I remember the Doc taking Ashley, Gwen and I to these whenever we were in Australia. We loved them." He replied, at that moment, the fat man in red began to speak.

_The Nutcracker…_ she thought as Santa introduced the story, as he spoke the things in the window began to move. The people glided along the floor, the group in front of the Christmas tree turned to each other and looked as if they were speaking, the mini people began walking down the stairs and the waiter began shooing away the mice from the food, even though they completely ignored him.

Before she knew it she was moving window to window, hand in hand with Henry. Smiling as she looked in amazement at the beautifully done scenes before her. From the war between the Mice and Nutcrackers, to Clara riding the carriage with her handsome Prince at the end, they spent they whole time smiling. And to be honest, Kate wasn't sure why, but she loved every second of it.

"So, now you see why I wanted to go?" Henry asked Kate, who was still smiling wildly, long after moving away from the windows and making their way down one of the arcades.

"Yeah…" she said, looking like she was a million miles away. Henry laughed. "What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Just… you." He said smiling. Swinging his arm back and forth and taking her hand with him. She moved closer to him as they continued to walk the arcade, looking through the windows of stores and cafes.

As they stepped into a small café they were guided to a small booth in the corner. The Blonde waitress gave them menus and winked at them as they ordered coffees, before she walked off and went to whisper into the ear of another waitress.

"Uh… what was that about?" Henry asked Kate, looking at the waitress confused before turning back to her. She had a small smile and was blushing slightly as she pointed up. He looked at her confused before looking up at what was hanging up from the roof.

It was Mistletoe.

And here he thought that in Australia they'd miss out on that tradition.

He looked back down at Kate, who was still trying to hold in a blush and he smiled. She quickly looked away from him and began to look out the window, trying to gain her rapidly disappearing composure again.

_Okay then, breathe Kate… breathe. You're friends, nothing more nothing less. It's not like his going to-_

At that moment she felt a hand cup her cheek from beside her. She leaned into it's touch as it gently pulled her sight from the bleak rainy streets of Melbourne to his light blue eyes.

Blue eyes met grey ones for a mere second before Henry pressed his lips to her own, His lips gentle and unsure, hoping desperately for a response.

Which she gave immediately, leaving him stunned for a minute before begging entrance to her mouth. She gave in happily as fireworks exploded behind her eyelids.

It took them a while to realise they needed air, and as they pulled away, taking in every detail of the other's face, the café burst into claps. Several people whistled and a few men leaned over and tapped Henry's shoulder as a sign of a "good job", making the pair blush even harder.

The café laughed at their embarrassment before turning back to their own conversations and food. The waitress came back a few minutes later, bearing the two coffees. She winked at them before leaving, making Kate shake her head.

"That was…"

"Embarrassing? Terrifying? Awesome? Dude, pick an adjective!" Kate finished for Henry; she smiled and shook her head slowly in his direction, before lifting her Mocha for a drink.

Henry just sat there smiling and shaking his head also, before taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Amazing" he whispered. Kate spun around to look at him, froth from her Mocha on her upper lift. He just laughed.

"What?"

…**.. **

**Reviews are LOVED even if their just a smiley face! **


End file.
